ironclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This page defines all the basic terms of Ironclaw in alphabetical order. Use this when a particular idea or term isn't clear. Terms Action - something done in a fight situation Battle (refresh) - A Gift that can be renewed in combat with an action Bonus - An extra die to roll, increasing the chance of success! Career - your character's job Chapter (refresh) - Refresh this gift at the start of every new Chapter. Choice - Declare this for your Gift's benefit to apply. For example, when picking the Gift "Artist (of choice)", you have to tell the GM what kind of artist you are. Dice - within the realm of skills, Species, Career, Marks, and Gifts give you extra dice to roll on any particular check Diet - what a character prefers to eat (herbivore, carnivore, or omnivore) Descriptor - key words that describe gifts and may apply special rules. Equipment - what your character carries around Exhaust - After using some gifts, they are exhausted and must be refreshed to use again. Favor - When you get to re-roll a 1. Favorite Use - If a Skill has at least one Mark, you can claim a Favorite Use with that Skill. That Favorite Use, from now on, allows you to claim Favor on related rolls. Gift - a special advantage or talent that most others don't have. Every species has three gifts that give them special advantages over others. Goal - a minor objective your character wants to accomplish Habitat - characters get a species bonus when in their preferred habitat (forest, mountains, plains, or shore) Includes - Skills that allow for bonus dice. For example, armadillos can include their Species die on a Digging check. Influence (refresh) - Refresh this gift when your influence returns, as per the GM's discretion. Keystone - gifts that are a requirement for many other gifts. Literacy is a keystone gift, particularly important for mages. Limit - Caps on Skill dice. Typically happens when a character is overburdened or in a weird environment, like swimming or riding a lizardbeast. Manifold - gifts that can be taken multiple times for different benefits Mark - a measure of skill training Motto - the slogan your character lives by Multiple - gifts that can be taken multiple times for the SAME benefit -- compare Manifold Name - what your character is called by others Penalty - An extra die rolled against you, increasing your chances of failure. :( Personality - a Gift that grants a bonus d12 to in-character behavior Plot - gifts that are extra sensitive to the needs of the story Reaction - something done to respond in a fight situation Refresh - Un-exhausts a gift so you can use it again! Requires - conditions that must be met before a Gift can be taken Respite (refresh) - Refresh this gift after a good sleep and a nice meal. Senses - Species bonuses to spot, listen, and/or smell Skill - key abilities in the game, rated with Marks. They are trained abilities to do things. Specialty - gifts that grant a bonus d12 for particular situations. Species - your character's race Traits - Body, Speed, Mind, and Will: the four key measures of ability. They're often combined with Skills. Trappings - gifts that grant special equipment Trigger - when this happens, a Gift's abilities come into play! Weapons - Different species get natural weapons (like claws and teeth) they can use for fighting. Most characters with paws just have claws and teeth as natural weapons. X - short for eXhaust